


A Prison Marriage

by Funqpop



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage, Prison, Prison Marriage, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: You have just been arrested and decided to stay in jail since Yancy welcomed you in. Little did you know this would lead you to meet someone very important in your future.
Relationships: Heapass/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Prison Marriage

You and Heapass had been getting pretty close while in the prison. Yancy introduced you two, Heapass didn’t know what to make of you since you were new even to Yancy. You two ended up hanging out almost every mealtime, sometimes he even hung around you during free periods or while everyone was outside. During this period of time you started to grow to love him and his antics, him talking in third person sometimes even grew on you. Little did you know, he was feeling the same. Heapass didn’t know how to work through these feelings but he knew that he should tell you one day. That day was coming up faster and faster, it almost made Heapass very anxious, but he was preparing up until that day. Once he knew he was ready he waited for the lunch period, he was going to give you a gift and he made sure you wouldn’t know what it was. You were sitting at your normal table with today’s lunch. You didn’t quite like it but you wanted to eat so you didn’t really complain. You felt a sudden nervous, yet energetic, presence next to you. You looked over and it was Heapass! He was hiding something behind his back, you knew something was up since he wasn’t sitting next to you and asking you how your day was. “Hey Heapass, what’s up?” You asked him. Suddenly he pulled out some flowers in a makeshift bouquet, some were real from outside and others were fake, none the less it was beautiful in a way. “Heapass hopes you like it, Y/N.” He blurted out. You smiled and took it from his hands, deciding to give him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed very flustered and you giggled, you knew this would be a grand relationship.

You and Heapass did many date-like activities, mainly walking around the prison and hanging out in the Library when you two could. You both wanted to stay with each other for a long time. Something scary was coming up however, Parole. You were scared about if you two would be split up since you didn’t know if Heapass had done anything majorly bad recently. You decided to do something so you two would still be able to have some sort of connection, you were going to propose to him! You two have been together for almost a year now but you two didn’t need to worry about parole during that. This parole coming up was going to be a problem since you two were mostly doing good from what you could tell. You gathered your courage and went to go find Heapass later that day, he was talking to Yancy about something but you didn’t care what. “Heapass!” You called out to him, running up to him smiling. “Y/N!” He grinned, waving at you. “I need to ask you something.” You said you had a makeshift ring that you were hiding. Heapass looked at you confused as you knelt down on one leg, bringing out the ring. “Heapass, will you marry me?” You asked. Heapass seemed to gasp, he was frantically looking for something in his pockets for some reason that made Yancy chuckle a tiny bit. Suddenly Heapass had a ring out too, you were surprised! You both wanted to propose to the other and you were happy as to what that meant! You both hugged each other, putting the other’s ring on. Yancy gave you both a thumbs up and you two knew you would be together forever.

You two decided to have the wedding the next day since you two didn’t know if you could legally be married inside the prison and you two didn’t know the change of both getting parole. Yancy was going to be the best man while Sparkles McGee was the priest of sorts. You two read your vows and when Sparkles McGee said, “You may now kiss the bride/groom.” You two were happily stuck together, Heapass kissing your face happily while you giggled. Everyone was very happy for you two, you both were happy too! That happiness was killed the next day, it was parole day. You two had to see if you were getting split up. You two didn’t want to be taken away from each other, not now and not ever! That dreed was soon cut close when you two heard your names called for Parole. You were both going to be let out and Heapass almost squealed in excitement! You got an apartment for the both of you and you both got jobs. A year after that you two got legally married, it was the best day of your lives! You two were together till the very end.


End file.
